Crazy little girl called Akane
by foesjoe
Summary: Akane manages to make Kasumi angry and Kasumi decides to have a little revenge. Ranma convinces Kasumi to wear nothing but an apron and Akane has to fight off Medical Martial Artists. Oneshot pot fic.


Crazy little girl called Akane

a Ranma fanfiction story

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

-----------

Kasumi Tendo was humming happily as she made her way home through the streets of Nerima. She had just spent two days visiting an old friend from high school and was in a particularly good mood.

_My, but those chocolate cookies Asuka prepared with that special 'Black Afghan' ingredient were really delicious. I just have to get that recipe from her. And I have to ask her where I can get some of that marvellous 'Black Afghan', as well._

Giggling quietly to herself with a hand demurely held in front of her mouth, she continued on her way, not once missing a greeting from the people she met during her walk home.

Everyone that crossed her path answered the greetings of the polite and charming Tendo sister, though they couldn't help but think that something was a little ... off about her.

She was just as friendly as ever, with her usual smile on her face and the same happy look in her eyes. It was just that this time her smile seemed to have a different quality to it, like there was something more to Kasumi's good mood which nobody was able to comprehend. Even her eyes looked a little different. They were slightly reddened and also seemed to be a little smaller.

Shrugging, since they couldn't explain their impressions and because they didn't really care either way, the people laughed off the whole issue and went about their days, which had still been brightened a little by the happy Tendo house maker.

-------------

When Kasumi finally arrived at home, she opened the gates and proceeded to the living room to greet her father and Mister Saotome.

"Hello father, Mr. Saotome, I'm back," she said, directing her usual beaming smile at the two men that were currently keeping their brains fit by a challenging game of shogi.

Genma didn't bother to look up from the shogi board, only answering Kasumi's greeting with a grunt. Quite unlike the head of the Tendo household.

"Waaaah, my little baby has come home!" wailed the Tendo patriarch. He barely managed to get out an additional, "Did you have a good time?" between his sobs of overwhelming joy.

"Why, yes, father! I greatly enjoyed myself. Asuka even prepared some special cookies for me, which were simply marvellous. I'll have to get the recipe from her some time and prepare some for the whole family."

"Oh, my little baby girl is all grown up. I'm such a happy father! Waaaah!"

"There, there, father."

Kasumi patted her father on the back until he stopped crying and proceeded into the kitchen. Where she promptly got struck by lightning.

Her beautiful kitchen laid in ruins. The counters were soiled with various substances she couldn't identify any more and most of her pots and pans had big, gaping holes in them and were strewn haphazardly all over the room.

On top of that, there was a huge mountain of dirty dishes stacked in the kitchen sink.

_But I've only been gone for two days. And I even told everybody it was okay to order take out. How could this have happened?_

While Kasumi had to grab onto the door frame to steady herself, the answer to her question arrived in form of Akane Tendo, who was dressed in her yellow training gi and on her way to the dojo.

"Oh, Kasumi, you're back!" exclaimed Akane happily as soon as she spotted Kasumi. She walked over to her big sister and gave her a welcoming hug. When Kasumi didn't respond to her hug and seemed to simply stare off into space, Akane followed her sister's gaze and her eyes came to rest on the battlefield that had once been called kitchen.

"Aah, err, hehehe," stammered Akane, embarrassed and unable to look her big sister in the eyes. "I made dinner while you were away, Kasumi," then she suddenly brightened considerably. "Ranma even said it was a lot better this time than usual! Then he said he had to go outside and do a little training, or he'd get fat from eating so much of my delicious food." Akane smiled happily at her sister and went on. "I think he wasn't even lying this time! Because shortly after he went out, I could hear loud battle cries outside."

Kasumi had a pretty good idea what those battle cries had been in reality, but she didn't have it in her to destroy her little sister's illusions.

"Anyway," continued Akane, looking at the floor and shuffling her feet. "I wanted to clean up before you came home. Then I thought I still have some time until you get back and decided I'd get some practice in first. But now that you're home already you can do it yourself. I wouldn't have been able to get it as neat as you always do, anyways."

Kasumi looked at her sister with her usual cheerful smile. "That's alright, Akane. You go and play martial artist and I'll clean up in here."

_Of course it isn't alright, you little brat! Just look at my kitchen, it looks like somebody fought a war in there. But I won't let you get away with it, this time. Just you wait, little sister. Bwahahahahahahaha!_

Akane was a little put off by Kasumi's last remark, before she blinked several times and closely scrutinized her big sister. She could have sworn Kasumi had grown horns and a tail just then. Shrugging her shoulders, Akane concluded that her mind must be playing tricks on her and went to the dojo to practice.

----------------

That night, Kasumi stayed up in her room until everybody else in the house had gone to bed and she was sure they had all fallen asleep.

Opening her door, she silently crept down the hallway until she reached the door to Akane's room. Putting her ear against the door, she listened for any sounds that might indicate that her youngest sister was still awake. When the only thing she heard coming from the room were regular, even breaths, Kasumi silently opened the door and walked over to Akane's bed on tip toes.

Spotting her first objective for the night, she grabbed P-Chan from where he was peacefully slumbering at the food of the bed and put one hand over its snout.

"Ssshhh, be quiet," she whispered to the pet with one finger held in front of her mouth, silencing its surprised and confused squeals.

She made her way to the window of Akane's room on silent feet and once again addressed the little pig.

"After all, I can't have you waking up Akane and ruining my revenge, now can I?"

Opening the window with one hand, she held the struggling pig in the other, which she reared back and used to throw the pig out the window in a high arc.

Dusting off her hands, Kasumi silently walked over to Akane's wardrobe. Casting one last glance at the sleeping form of her younger sister to convince herself that she was still asleep, the Tendo home maker set about working on her revenge.

-----------------------

The next morning, the whole Tendo family plus their two guests were sitting around the dinner table, happily eating breakfast. There was the occasional insult thrown by one of the Saotome's towards the other, coupled with their usual fierce battle over the contents of each others plates and bowls. All in all, it was just like all the other mornings in the Tendo dojo.

Only one person was missing from the otherwise perfect image of a usual morning in the Tendo home: Akane Tendo. The seat usually occupied by the youngest of the Tendo sisters was strangely empty this morning. A fact that didn't escape the notice of the people present, either.

"Say, Kasumi," Soun Tendo spoke up, "do you know what's taking Akane so long? You don't think she's sick do you?"

Before the patriarch of the Tendo family had a chance to break down into tears in concern for one of his daughters, Kasumi managed to lay his worries to rest.

"Don't worry, father. I'm sure everything's fine with Akane. Maybe she just has a little problem getting dressed?"

Placated by his oldest daughter, Soun promptly forgot the whole issue and went back to eating breakfast and reading his morning paper, and therefore he totally missed the mischievous twinkle in Kasumi's eyes. Not so Ranma and Nabiki. They both saw it and shot each other questioning looks.

_What was that all about?_

_How the heck should I know? You're her sister._

Just as Ranma and Nabiki finished their silent communication, the stairs leading to the first floor of the Tendo dojo creaked and everybody looked up. Followed by their jaws hitting the floor and their eyes growing to the size of dinner plates.

Ranma blinked his eyes several times to make sure they weren't playing tricks on him.

On top of the stairs stood Akane Tendo. That was nothing unusual. What was unusual was her clothing.

Instead of her usual Furinkan High School uniform Akane was wearing something a little ... different.

In place of the usual white stockings that went with the uniform, Akane's legs were encased in two brightly coloured pieces of ... cloth. The one on her left leg was a bright red with little blue dots all over it. While the fabric on her right leg was coloured yellow with green dots.

The usual modest skirt of her uniform had been shortened considerably, now ending just a little ways under her buttocks, allowing everyone a glimpse at her polka dotted panties when she so much as shifted. The colour had also been changed from the usual off-blue colour to a loud pink with frilly seams.

The white shirt that normally went along with the ensemble had been dyed a loud green, with the sleeves ending in frills. It also seemed a lot tighter than was the norm, clinging tightly to Akane's arms and outlining her considerable arm-muscles.

The jacket that topped off the rest of the uniform had been reworked into a vest, coloured a bright purple, that clung just as tightly to Akane's frame as the shirt, showing off her ... still growing breasts. A big yellow flower placed on the left side of Akane's chest completed the outfit.

"..." chorused everyone present except Kasumi, who acted as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

It didn't take long for everybody to process the sight in front of them, however, and soon everyone was fighting hard to keep their laughter under control, lest Akane punch them to a neighbouring ward.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Well, everyone except Nabiki, who didn't have to fear her sister's retribution consisting of generous helpings of physical violence.

"What's the matter, Akane? Are you giving up on being a martial artist and considering pursuing a career as an entertainer at children's birthday parties? I'm sure you'll have huge success with an outfit like that!"

"Stop laughing, Nabiki!" replied Akane hotly. "I don't know what happened to my uniform. When I went to bed last night it was still normal, but when I woke up this morning it was replaced with, with THIS!" she exclaimed, gesturing angrily at her outfit.

"And another thing," the youngest Tendo continued with a suspicious glance in Ranma's direction, "when I woke up this morning, P-Chan was gone and the window was open!"

"Hey! I didn't do nuthin' to your uniform!" protested Ranma. "I wouldn't even know how to do all that," he said, pointing at his fiancé. He chose not to say out loud that she now looked like a **crazy**, sexless tomboy.

"I'm sure Ranma did nothing to your uniform, Akane," interjected Kasumi, who was feeling guilty because she hadn't considered that the blame for her little revenge would fall on Ranma. "But don't you have to get to school?" she said with a pointed look at the clock. "You don't want to be late, do you?"

"Oh crap!" exclaimed Nabiki. She hastily got up from her seat at the table and hurried to the front door, but not without calling back a last mocking remark. "See you at school, Crusty!"

Akane fumed at Nabiki's mockery, before she turned towards her other sister. "But, Kasumi, I can't go to school like this!" she whined, indicating her outfit.

"Nonsense, Akane. I'm sure people will understand. And when you come home we will try to find the one who did that to your uniform."

"Are you sure, Kasumi?" asked Akane, biting her lower lip worriedly.

"Yes, Akane, I'm sure." Kasumi smiled at her sister in reassurance.

"All right," agreed Akane reluctantly.

The Tendo heir ran down the stairs, grabbed her fiancée by his pigtail and dragged him towards the front door. "Come on, idiot, we don't want to be late!"

---------------

When Akane and her fiancé arrived at school, everybody lounging around in the school yard stopped what they were doing and a sudden silence fell over the place. Soon people started pointing in Akane's direction, which was followed shortly by whispering and snickering. It didn't take long until even the students in the last corners of Furinkan High heard about the youngest Tendo's new mode of dress.

Ranma envied those lucky bastards. They were all in a position from where they could laugh at Akane, while he had to struggle hard to keep his laughter in check, or else the violent girl would punch him to the moon. On the way to school he had tried to avoid looking at his fiancé, but every now and then he couldn't resist glancing in her direction and he almost broke down laughing at the spot every time he did so.

Before Akane could tell all those jerks to mind their own business, she and her fiancé were approached by two figures completely dressed in a pristine white. From white shoes over white pants to a white shirt.

"Hello there," one of them addressed Akane. He was fairly tall, standing about as tall as Tatewaki Kuno and looked like he worked out regularly. He had short-cropped, light brown hair and wore a small pair of glasses. "My name is Dr. Yamada Taku and this," he said, gesturing towards the other man dressed completely in white, "is my colleague, Dr. Sigeru Inoue."

"Hello," Dr. Inoue spoke up. He was about as tall as Ranma and looked just as fit as the other man. His hair was a dark black and tied into a ponytail. "We are from the Nerima Medical Institute and we are here to check up on the students of this school. We couldn't help but notice your ... peculiar clothing and we'd like you to come with us so we can ask you some questions."

"Yeah, because we think you might be totally insane," the first man said bluntly, ignoring the cross look his colleague shot him.

Akane ignored the quiet mumble of, "I knew I wasn't the only one who thought so," from her fiancée and directed a smouldering glare at the duo. "What?! Of course I won't come with you! You're probably just a pair of perverts, trying to get into my panties!"

Dr. Inoue laid his hand on Akane's arm in an attempt to calm the girl down, but before he was able to say anything, the youngest Tendo had already sent him flying through the air with a mighty uppercut, accompanied by a shout of, "Don't touch me, PERVERT!"

Dr. Taku, upon witnessing Akane's rough treatment of his colleague, jumped back several metres and put to fingers shaped like a ring in his mouth, loudly whistling two times.

"You won't get away with this, little girl," he told her, taking up a combat stance.

Suddenly a huge horde of men, also dressed completely in white, showed up out of nowhere and also fell into ready positions.

"We're practitioners of the school of Martial Arts Medical Treatment," Dr. Taku exclaimed proudly. "This is your last warning. You can come with us peacefully, or we'll have to use force!"

Akane simply directed a self-confident smile at her opponents. The situation reminded her of the time she had to fight off the horde of boys that were trying to get a date with her by beating her in combat. If she had been able to beat that bunch of perverts, beating this bunch of perverts couldn't be any harder, right?

"Bring it on, you perverts! I can beat you any time!"

"Uhm, Ranma, don't you think you should step in before everything gets completely out of hand?" A schoolmate asked the Saotome heir.

"Naah," replied Ranma nonchalantly, not looking the least bit concerned. "I think Akane had this coming for a long time."

The next moment, all the white-clad men jumped into action and begun attacking the Tendo heir. Some even took out what obviously accounted for weapons in Martial Arts Medical Treatment. One of them was handling a stethoscope like it was a pair of nunchaku, while another produced a HUGE syringe out of nowhere. Its barrel was as big as a grown man's torso and the needle had to be at least one metre long. Others were holding long black tubes, electricity crackling along the part not being held in their hands.

Akane fought well at first, managing to hold off the horde in white and even knocking out a respectable number of the medical fighters. But after several minutes of battle, her movements began to slow down considerably and the distance the people she hit flew lessened as well. It was clearly just a matter of time until the horde of doctors managed to overwhelm her.

Another few minutes later, it finally happened. One of the fighting medics managed to get through her defences and tagged her with one of the shocking sticks, paralysing her. Another one capitalised on that and buried his fist in her solar plexus, driving the air out of her lungs and hunching her over slightly. A third approached Akane's hunched over figure from behind and kicked her in the back, resulting in Akane ending on the floor on her hands and knees.

"Do it now!" cried one of them.

"You got it!" answered the man holding the HUGE syringe. He quickly approached Akane's back and raised his weapon over his head, before he quickly brought it down towards his target, the long needle being inserted into Akane's rectum.

"AAAAAAAAGH! YOU PERVERTS! I'LL GET YOU, THIS ISN'T OV-" Akane screamed, before she fell into the ground face first, completely knocked out by the tranquillizers contained in the syringe.

The men in white brought out a reinforced strait jacket, specifically designed for martial artists, and put Akane into it. Then they put Akane on a stretcher and wheeled her out of the school yard.

"Well, what do ya know, Akane lost. Oh well." Shrugging, Ranma entered the school building, not wasting another thought on the odd occurrence.

--------------------

When he arrived at home that day, Ranma went into the kitchen to get something he could snack on and encountered the oldest of the three Tendo sisters.

"Hey, Kasumi!" Ranma greeted her. "Guess what happened today at school?"

"I don't know," answered the Tendo house maker, "what happened today at school?"

"Two strange guys dressed only in white said they thought Akane was crazy and that they wanted her to come with them. 'Course, Akane didn't like that and punched one of them. Then the other suddenly whistled and all those guys dressed just like the other two showed up and beat the crap out of Akane. They've taken her to some mental institute, last I heard."

"My, that's nice," Kasumi said with a smile. Then she frowned prettily. "I hope they'll be able to help her there."

Ranma didn't know what to say to that and a long bout of silence followed Kasumi's statement. After several minutes, the pigtailed martial artist got a look on his face that indicated he had just realized something very important and spoke up again.

"Y'know, Kasumi. Now that Akane's in some nuthouse and we all know that me being engaged to Nabiki wouldn't work out, it only leaves you to take up the engagement."

"Oh my, you're right, Ranma," agreed Kasumi with a smile so beautiful Ranma had to fight off an urge to start worshipping her. "Shall we go to my room and make hot, sweaty love until we're too exhausted to continue?"

"That's a great idea Kasumi," cheered Ranma. When he saw Kasumi about to take off her apron, he interrupted her. "No, no, don't take off the apron! It makes you look soo sexy. In fact, I want you to wear nothing but the apron for the next several hours," he told her throatily.

"My, I didn't know you've got such a perverted mind, Ranma," said Kasumi with a twinkle in her eyes, but she kept on the apron.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Kasumi."

"Like what?"

"Well, like the fact that there's a good reason why I'm named 'Wild Horse'." Ranma told her with a suggestive wiggling of his eyebrows.

"Oh, is that so?" inquired the oldest Tendo daughter.

"Of course. Now, let's go upstairs and not leave your room until we're too sore to continue with the sexing!"

Ranma picked Kasumi up in his strong arms and carried her upstairs. They weren't seen until the next morning.

-------------------

In the Nerima Institute for Mad Martial Artists, two men were standing outside of a steel door with a small window made of some unbreakable material, which they were using to look at the sole occupant of the room behind the door.

"Have you already heard about our newest tenant?" One man asked the other.

"No, I haven't. What's up with her?"

"Well, she's a complete nut-case, that's for sure. She told the doctors about people that change into animals or change their gender with a simple splash of water. And she seems to totally believe it, too. Can you imagine that?"

"What?! No way, that's crazy!"

"My opinion, exactly. Also, she seems to have some problems with her confidence."

"How so? Is she some kind of emo-kid planning on slitting her wrists?"

"Naah, I meant she seems to have too much confidence in herself. She says she's the best martial artist there is and she obviously thinks she's the most beautiful girl to ever walk this planet."

"Huh? What? I don't know anything about martial arts, but where did she get the second idea from? Granted, she doesn't look half-bad, but c'mon! Her hips are way too wide and her breasts are much too small. She's like the picture-perfect tomboy!"

"Yeah, I know. It's just that she says every boy is a pervert with the sole intention of getting into her panties. She told us that every boy who meets her will completely ignore every other girl from then on and simply try to win her over as his girlfriend."

"Woah, talk about an ego the size of China."

"Heh, well, she told us about one exception to that 'rule'. Obviously there's this guy, named Ryoga. She told us he's really sweet and always friendly towards her. Y'know, bringing her gifts, helping her when she's in trouble, the whole nine yards."

"And?"

"And we talked to some of her schoolmates. Obviously that guy has a serious crush on her. Going so far as to paint love exclamations on walls and practising proclaiming his love to her on statues. According to her schoolmates she even caught him doing that and she completely ignores it!"

"All that sounds like she has serious issues accepting reality. How long's she going to be here?"

"Probably for the rest of her life. The official reason being that the doctors don't believe she'll ever make a recovery."

"And the real reason?"

"Heh, I overheard some doctors talking about never having seen a case like her. They're talking about having discovered a new case of mental illness and they're going to call it the Akane Tendo Syndrome, named after the girl in there. They were really worked up over it, too, and even said they might get the Nobel prize for their studies on her!"

"Hmm, I see."

Not having anything else to say, both men went their respective ways.

------------------

Akane Tendo sat inside the cell both men had been standing in front of, still dressed in the reinforced strait jacket put on her at Furinkan High School. She was rocking back and forth on her feet and silently muttering to herself.

"Perverts, they're all perverts. I'm surrounded by perverts. The perverts are everywhere. Can't let the perverts touch me.

"Perverts, they're all perverts..."


End file.
